


Morning fluff

by samithemunchkin



Category: The Baseballs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what the titles says</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning fluff

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know, totally random and meaningless fluffery.

  
Sam stared at the sleeping man next to him. He had been doing that for a while now, he had woken up to him cuddled half on top of him and he had watched amused as he had shifted in his sleep every now and then and was now sprawled on the other side of the bed, his long limbs stretched in four different directions and his part of the duvet kicked to his feet.

Sam would never get tired of watching Digger sleep and he loved these days off when he could do that even for hours before the older man would finally wake up on his own. Sometimes he would touch him gently, stroke his cheek or caress his soft messy bed hair just to draw a sleepy purr or a mumble of his name from those full lips.

That morning though, he settled to just observing and appreciating the view until Digger finally started showing some signs of waking up when he rolled over again with a whiny groan and snuggled his face between Sam's side and the mattress.

"Good morning gorgeous." Sam said with a warm smile as he wrapped an arm around the smaller man.

"Ngghprf...don'twanna..." Digger mumbled and Sam resisted squirming when his hot breath tickled his side.

"Hmm? You don't want to what babe?"

"Get up...what time is it?" Digger asked sleepily as he moved his head a little to look up at Sam with blurry eyes and Sam couldn't help but tighten his hold around the man and lean down to press his lips against his forehead.

"It's almost eleven. Hmmm but we don't have to get up yet, remember it's our day off." Sam spoke softly as he turned to lie on his side and pulled Digger tightly against his chest, nuzzling his messy hair and making the older man giggle and happily melt into the warm embrace.

"Hmm oh yeah...so we can stay in bed all day?"

Sam chuckled at that and laid a few more kisses on the side of Digger's face before he pulled away and moved to lie on his back again.

"Well I know I could but I think you're supposed to have lunch with your sister." He said smugly and closed his eyes with a happy sigh, pretending to try to sleep again.

"What? Noooo but I don't wanna...and you said you'd come with me!" Digger whined loudly as he perched himself up on his elbows and pouted profusely, not that Sam was seeing any of that, he had his eyes firmly closed. "Sammy! I know you're not sleeping! Sam! Sammy that's mean!" He continued and when Sam still wouldn't react he got up with a huff and straddled the younger man and without a warning twisted his nipples. Hard.

"OWOWOWOWOW! Fuck Rü that hurt!" Sam cried out and almost tossed Digger off of him and of the bed as he bolted upright.

"Suits you right, you were mean..." Digger pouted but then snuggled flushed against Sam's front when the other man lied back down, nuzzling his chest apologetically. "'m sorry..."

Sam glared down at the ridiculous man on top of him for a moment before he sighed and wrapped his arms around him, not feeling like starting an argument.

"You're forgiven..." The smile he could feel against his chest was contagious and he couldn't help but smile as well when Digger pressed a few wet kisses on his chest.

"I really really would like you to come with me today...my sis won't bite I promise, not like me anyway." Digger said after a moment of silence, lifting his head a little so that he was resting his chin on the hollow of Sam's chest and looking up at him with a smirk that Sam could only describe being an unbelievable mix of filthy and adorable.

"No one bites like you babe." Sam chuckled, wrapping his arms tighter around the smaller man and earning a very satisfied smile. "But alright I'll come with you. Though if you and your sister are anything alike, I might end up loosing what's left of my sanity."

"Pfffft you're dating me, you never had any sanity to begin with." Digger snorted and buried his face against Sam's chest again.

"Hmmm true." Sam murmured and caressed Digger's hair, stroking it back and away from his forehead before he leaned to press his lips against his temple. "But I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Hmm 'm glad." Digger hummed happily. "I still don't want to get up though..."

"Well...I suppose we don't need to eat breakfast and if we could manage to shower real quick...for once. I think we could stay in bed a little while longer."

"Awww but I want a shower quickie..."

"Then you need to get up and hurry your pretty ass into the bathroom."

"But I wanna-"

"Babe you can't have everything."

"But why not?" Digger sat up, pouting with all his might, making Sam groan and drop his head back on the pillows.

"Rü please don't do that...we don't have time for everything, not right now at least."

"I know..." Digger kept pouting but then sighed and cuddled Sam tightly. "Do we have time tomorrow?"

Sam smiled at him softly and pulled him upwards so he could claim his lips in a sweet lingering kiss.

"I don't think we have anything else planned for the next couple of days, we can do anything you want once we get back home from the lunch." He whispered once he pulled away a little and was rewarded with the brightest of smiles and a very enthusiastic kiss. Which he was only happy to return.


End file.
